Bella Faces the scale
by TeamPossibleBronzerank
Summary: Bella doesn't want to admit it...but she's overweight, and it's up to her big brother Emmett to get her into shape before future father in law Carlisle puts his foot down and does it himself lol. See Emmett act like bob harper.
1. Chapter 1: I'm not Fat!

Bella's POV

"What does that Bitch think she is! Calling me fat" I said as I took a big scoop of chocolate chip ice cream out of the container and ate it, it was about my twentieth scoop

Suddenly there was a huge knock on the door and I went over to answer it.

Boy is it just me or have I gotten slow lately

When I opened the door, I saw my big goofy soon to be Brother Emmett

"Hey Belsy...give me a hug!" He hugged me

"Hey Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked while trying to breath

"Well Bella...the whole family wanted me to talk to you...Hey what's wrong?" Emmett asked when he saw that I was already upset

"Well Jessica Stanley called me fat today! Can you believe her?" I fumed

"Actually Bella...that is what the family wanted me to talk to you about...Carlisle noticed that you seemed to be gaining some weight and he wanted me to try and help you get healthier" Emmett said and ducked his head

Probably preparing for me to blow

"What are you doing Emmett?" I asked

Even though I knew the answer

"Preparing for you to blow as gasket" Emmett said

"Look Emmett...You never really called me fat, you just told me what the family wanted for me to hear...And you really want to help me?" I asked

Annoyed because I didn't want to admit I was overweight, but touched that he loved me that much

"Yeah...your my baby sister Belsy...and I want you to be healthy...plus imagine if you get changed into a vampire at this weight...you wouldn't stand a chance against me at all, actually even Esme would beat you easily..."

"Okay! Enough of all the negatives...what do you want me to do first?" I asked

"Well Belsy...it's time to face...the dreaded scales! Dum Dum Dum!

"Aright already! Let's get to the scale" I said storming out the door

A:N: This is the first chapter, if you want to see bella's weight...plus Emmett acting like Bob Harper (Any biggest looser fans would know what I mean) Than Please review me...

Again Reviews would be appreciate

Come on review...

I know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2: Time to face the Scale

Emmett's POV

I was biting my finger nails, I knew if Bella got a high weight on the scale today she would freak...which meant screaming so loud that it would hurt my ear drums.

Bella Screams loud enough to hurt human ears, and I'm a vampire...it would only hurt ten times worse.

"Alright Bella...would you please step on the scale" Carlisle said

"I don't want to..." Bella whined

"Why not sweetheart?" Carlisle asked

"It will tell me how fat I am!"

"Look Belsy...it's not like the scale will say...You're fat! Lose some weight...it will just show what number it is" I said rolling my eyes

Bella just bursts into tears

"Emmett...I don't think you helped Bella any...You made her cry...it will be alright Bella..." Jasper said hugging Bella

"Nice one moron! You hurt my love" Edward said joining Jasper and Bella in a group hug

Carlisle just looked at me sternly

"I'm sorry Carlisle...I didn't mean to hurt her...I was just trying to tell her there was nothing wrong with the scale" I said

"I suppose that is true...Bella honey...please get on the scale...for me?" Carlisle asked

"Okay..." Bella said

She walked slowly towards the scale and stepped on

"Your current weight is...209 Lbs" Carlisle said

"What! 209! I'm fat" Bella cried running out of the house

"Wait Bella...Although on the plus side...that will help her lose weight" Carlisle said as he followed Bella.

[2 hours later]

"Now Bella...I will be in charge of weighing you each week and help planning your meals, I want you to take the US food guide...which means I want you to have eight fruits and vegetables a day. Only two slices of bread or a small portion of starch. Two helpings of meat, and drink plenty of water" Carlisle said

"And I'm in charge of your exercise Belsy...when I'm through with you...I'll have you running a marathon" I smirked

"Carlisle...I don't want to run a marathon!" Bella whined

"Don't worry sweetheart...I'm sure Emmett was only kidding...right Emmett?" Carlisle asked me warningly

"Yes sir...I was kidding Belsy, we will start easy" I said patting her on the back

Suddenly Esme and Rosalie walked into the room

"Hi honey...how are you feeling now?" Esme asked hugging Bella

"Yeah...I heard my husband made you cry" Rosalie asked, for the first time showing some concern for Bella

"I'm a bit better now guys...thanks for your concern" Bella said

Just than Charlie walked into the room

"Hi Bella...Carlisle told me you weighed 209 Lbs...I should stop buying you ice cream...you eat like a pig" Charlie said poking Bella's belly

"Wah..." Bella cried leaving the house again

"Emmett go after her...And Charlie! How could you be so insensitive to your own daughters feelings?" Carlisle asked

"I just speak my mind...that's all" Charlie said , taking a beer out of the fridge and started drinking

A: N: Wow what a insensitive father...If you want to see Bella run track and field...lol

**Review more...**

**I know you want to!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family love

Bella's POV

I cannot believe my own father would say that to me, that I ate like a pig.

I started running until I got to my house. Which had a brown roof that needed some fixing up; it had a hole in it. The color of the house was a bright blue, which is my favourite color. The paint was starting to fade though...Perhaps I can con Emmett into helping me paint it. There were cracks in all of the windows. Some stupid kids must have thrown rocks at them. I then went into the cold, dark woods. There were annoying flies everywhere, they flew at me from all directions, so I swat at them. That did not help me any, because my hands were bitten so badly that they had more bumps on them than a pickle.

"Bella please stop running," Emmett hollered running after me

He was running slowly for his vampire speed, usually he could put cheetahs to shame, but now he was running at my speed, actually slower...I mean a cat could beat him. Why was he going this slowly? He probably did not want to wear me out

``I do not want to! Leave me alone`` I cried as I sped up my running

I went deeper into the woods, the deeper I went, the colder and scarier it got. I was starting to feel weak, I was feeling faint and my legs started to shake. Before I even knew it, I passed out.

Emmett`s POV

As Carlisle instructed I chased after Bella, but not before, I got a good look at my house, it looked to be about ten feet tall, with a nice golden roof, freshly painted by Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I. The rest of the house was red, with a blue door.

Bella went into the dark woods, I didn`t feel cold, because of being a vampire, we don`t get cold, in fact we barely feel anything, except when we get touched by fire, that hurts. Bella on the other hand must have been very cold, she should be wearing a sweater, and the lovely pink one with read hearts would be nice. Suddenly I saw Bella swat at some flies, they bit her hands so badly that they looked more bumpy than a toad`s skin

Boy Bella`s getting worn out...I better make her stop

``Bella please stop running`` I hollered running a bit faster

She was beating me today, I normally could outrace anyone, but I didn`t want to go hard on my little sis

``I do not want to! Leave me alone`` Bella cried as she just ran faster

As Bella ran deeper into the woods I started to see her shake all over, she must be feeling very cold right now. Before I even saw it coming, Bella collapsed to the ground

"Oh my god Bella collapsed!" I freaked as I hurried over to Bella's side

My two index fingers touched the side of her neck, to feel for a pulse. I was relieved to feel one.

I had better call Carlisle

I flipped out my cell phone, and dialled the house

{"Hello Carlisle Cullen"}

"Dad it's me...Bella is unconscious," I said, my tone anxious

{"Oh my god, Edward is going to freak! Does Bella have a pulse son?"}

"Yes she does, I need you down here now" I panicked

{"I will be there in a matter of seconds, keep an eye on Bella Emmett"}

I raced back to Bella's side; I could feel shallow breaths coming from her, seeing my baby sister like this made me enraged! How could Charlie humiliate his little girl like that? This is all Charlie`s fault.

Bella`s POV

Laying on the ground I just felt like dying...One of the only people that I thought I could trust...that I thought would love me besides Edward, has called me a pig, how could Charlie do this to me...his own daughter...he was supposed to protect me from being hurt...not cause the harm

"It will be okay Bella...We all love you so much...Even Rosalie"

What are you talking about no she does not!

"Yes it seems she is cruel...but she is only envious of you, for having what she can't have and how you are willing to give it all up...just to be with my brother...(**A/N**: no Emmett cannot read Bella's mind...he doesn't know Bella even hears this...he is just talking to himself)

Does Emmett feel the same way as Rosalie?

"But I personally understand...if I could do the whole thing over and have had a choice not to be strangled by the bear...I wouldn't have done anything differently...I am happy where I am with Rosie,"

He does understand...

Suddenly someone approached us

"Emmett...is she still breathing?" Carlisle asked

It was Carlisle

"Yes, but it is very shallow...will she be alright Dad

"Yes she will son...she is just very tired and cold...when we get home I want you to get warm blankets and turn the heat up as high as possible...oh...and could you watch her again for a sec?"Carlisle asked

"Sure thing Dad, you know I love my little sis," Emmett said

It is hard to believe how much he cares...all he has ever shown was his goofball and competitive nature, but deep down he has always cared. Next to Edward and Carlisle, Emmett is my favorite member of the Cullen family...the way he can make any situation light is amazing

"I just called Jasper...I told him to keep Edward calm when we bring her in, the last thing we need is a panicking Edward" Carlisle said

"Dad isn't that mean to say...for god sake the love of his life is hurt!" Emmett scolded

"No Emmett you have it wrong...I didn't mean to sound mean, it is just we want to make Bella better correct? And Edward may be to paranoid to let me work" Carlisle Explained

"Oh you do have a point Dad, I am sorry for over reacting" Emmett said

"That is fine son...I am glad you were being sensitive to your brother's feelings" Carlisle said, "Let's bring her home"

Emmett's POV (sorry this is the only way this chap can be finished)

Dad carried Bella's body to his Mercedes, Dad was not only a great doctor, but he was a great person as well...he would push everything out of the way just to help a person, especially people he considers family, that is why he is a true model.

(Well finally an update!, if this chapter pleases you please review! And if you liked my rhyme give me a 3)


	4. Chapter 4: Eddies Special Chapter lol

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own twilight

A/N: I would like to thank BeyondxXxBirthday for urging me to continue

A/N: Just for future references, I have two things I need to mention, 1. some of these characters may be OCC and two. I may have to use...I My or mine from time to time in my stories, especially the Pokémon ones so please try not to judge me on that because I try my hardest to avoid that in stories.

Edward's POV (a treat right :o)

Anger was rising to its peak; if it were possible for vampires to turn red...then surely that is what would be happening right now. How could Charlie do this to his own little girl, his daughter, his flesh and blood?

"Edward...are you okay...I feel...anger?" Jasper asked, showing his brotherly concern

"Oh Jasper, I cannot believe Charlie, because of him Bella nearly died, we have Emmett to thank for saving Bella's life...him and Carlisle" I said, on the verge of crying

"True as it is that it is Charlie's fault for Bella running out in tears, it won't help Bella at all if you hold this anger, she needs you right now...the kind compassionate you" Jasper explained, putting a hand on my shoulder

Jasper was right...He may have his faults, like nearly killing Bella on the night of her eighteenth birthday because; he had the most trouble controlling his blood lust, but putting that aside he was wise, kind and loved his family...

Alice had told the family that Jasper wanted to die because he had felt so bad about Bella...because to him Bella was his little sister.

"Thank you Jasper...you are right...as always" I teasingly smirked

"It is a gift, now if you will excuse me...Ali wants me to go give my opinion on the outfit she is going to wear to go shopping...like you said, I am always right!" Jasper said, hoping into Alice's room

"Edward...Bella is looking for you," Carlisle said, appearing in the doorway

"Be right in Carlisle," I said.

"Edward...come sit by my bed," Bella said, pointing at the chair beside her bed

"Yes love...how are you feeling?" I asked

"Well...Jessica Stanley called me fat in front of the entire school; I have to go on an exercise program, my father called me porky and I nearly died...how do you think I feel?"Bella asked, showing a bit of annoyance

"Oh I am so sorry...I shouldn't have asked" I said, gloomily

"Oh no...I am sorry Edward...you were only trying to be nice...I am happy now that you are with me" Bella said, reaching for my hand

"Well than people can say whatever they want...I am not budging from this seat" I smiled, as I took her hand into mine

"Edward I am wondering if you could..."

"Go away Alice...I am with Bella right now" I said, already knowing what she was going to asked of course

"Fine meanie pants" Alice said, sticking her tong out

"Um...Darling Edward does not mean to be mean, but Bella is the most important thing to him right now...how about I help you" Jasper said, taking Alice's hand and leading her away

"Thanks Jasper" I mouthed

"You know love...I understand you being upset about Charlie...But what Jessica Stanley says means nothing...you are not going home with her...Your father on the other hand...you live with" I said, stroking her head

"You are right Edward...Jessica Stanley is nothing to me...You, the rest of your family and my father is another thing though...you guys are my life," Bella said

"Well your father will need some working on...the rest of us love you so much just the way you are, just we want you to be healthy, but we would never hurt you" I said , pressing my lips against Bella's

Bella's POV

Having Edward's lips pressed to mine, was a reminder of what I had to work for...Even though it was a fact that Edward would love me anyway, I wanted to look good for him, Plus...I did not want to be a fat vampire!

"What are you thinking love?" Edward asked

"Oh I was just thinking how it would be terrible to be a fat vampire," I said

"Well there is a positive to this than...You will be human longer" Edward just chuckled

"Not funny vampire boy..." I said, carefully whacking me on the head

"I Know, I am sorry my love" Edward said, kissing me again

"You are forgiving...again, you are spending too much time with Emmett," I said, rolling my eyes

"Remember love...Emmett saved your life...but I do get your point, he is the type to clown around isn't he?" Edward said, tracing my cheekbones

"Oh yeah...but he does seem to make every situation light doesn't he?" I said, chuckling

"Oh Bella...I came in to see how your are feeling...well your breathing is starting to get regular, your pulse is slowing down, I can say by tomorrow you will be back up in running" Carlisle said with a smirk

"Oh please no, don't mention running to me again for a very long time!" I said, groaning

(So, how did you like Ed's pov?, if you never want to see it again in this story, please review and say,

personally I found it hard to do his pov in this story, that is why I went to bella...or it would have been way shorter than 800 words, but if you'd like me to make another attempt at Edward than give me a heart symbol )

also don't forget to review

I know you want to


End file.
